Anything but Smiling
by SanityWithoutMind
Summary: Three times Blaine Anderson was the best boyfriend ever, and the one time Kurt was.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Spoilers:** Through 2x16 and speculation for future episodes.

**A/N: **I've had the need to write this fic for a while now. The song Blaine sings is Happy as the Sun by Tyrone Wells.

* * *

><p>To say that Kurt Hummel was nervous was a serious understatement punishable by death. Right now, he felt so many different emotions, he didn't think he could even feel anymore. His stomach was doing backflips, his head felt light, his skin was tingling to the point it was almost numb. Seriously, how was he suppose to deal with this, how was he expected to go onstage and perform? He was sure to do something incredibly stupid in front of everyone, make a fool of himself, disgrace the Warblers and worst of all, disappoint Blaine.<p>

What if he forgets the words? What if he misses a note? What if he opens his mouth and nothing comes out at all? It would be all his fault, and he didn't think he could take that kind of pressure.

Then Blaine was there, and all of this was spilling through his lips before he could stop them. Damn word vomit. He looked at Blaine; he seemed so cool and confident. Why couldn't he be like that?

He felt ridiculous just standing there, waiting for Blaine to judge him for his insecurities. Instead, his boyfriend did the exact opposite. He looked at him with these adoring eyes and said "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." And then Kurt felt warm hands on his shoulders, sending warmth and comfort through his body, giving him just a small semblance of calm. "And the only people who are going to die tonight are the people in the audience, because you and I are gonna kill this thing." And then the comfort was gone and Kurt found himself absolutely terrified. Great.

On stage, he closed his eyes, took a breath, and leaped. All the nerves melted away as he was taken over by the high of preforming. And then Blaine was walking up to him, and well, he couldn't help what happened next. It was natural between them, as natural as it had been singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ around the common room. He didn't even acknowledge the audience anymore. It was just him, Blaine and the music, as cliché as that sounded.

The final notes flowed easily out of his lungs, leaving him breathless as the song ended. He bowed perfunctorily, as they were suppose to at the end of their number and expected to return to his place for the beginning of their next number.

He did not, under any circumstances, expect to be pulled into the spotlight to take a bow on his own with everyone giving him his own applause. But hell, it would be a damn lie if he said it didn't feel damn good to _finally_ get some appreciation for his talent.

Then there was Blaine, dear, sweet, wonderful Blaine who was giving him this look, and that was when Kurt realized that he was being shown off. He was being given his due respect because Blaine liked him, and appreciated him, and thought he deserved praise. But he was also being shown off. This was Blaine's way of saying, "Hey, this is my boyfriend and he's hot stuff." And well, Kurt would have to talk to Blaine about grand gestures one day.

One day, but not today, because today Kurt Hummel had the best boyfriend ever.

**00000**

At this time tomorrow Kurt would be back at McKinley. He tried to put on a brave face, he really did. He knew he had to do this, but it was hard to return to the place that had forced you out in a flurry of fear and terror. Still, he put on his game face reassuring his parents, his friends and himself that this was the right decision. He even talked to Finn and Mercedes about it, albeit after he already made his choice, remembering how upset they had been when he transferred the first time.

The Warblers had been bad. They were so very different from New Directions, but he had still gotten to know them. They had their own quirks and flaws that kept them from being the automatons that were Vocal Adrenaline, while still being restrained and disciplined enough to keep them New Directions levels of crazy. Kurt had grown attached to them, and he would miss them. Not as much as he had missed New Directions, but enough for it to hurt to announce to all of them he would transferring.

It was odd, he expected outrage and accusations. Instead he received understanding and well wishes. He had been so busy preparing a defense, he didn't know how to react when Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder and wished him luck for when he returned to McKinley. He nearly broke down right then and there had Blaine not been standing there, squeezing his hand and giving him the much needed support he needed.

Blaine was so good that way. Always giving him support, building him up like he needed, when he needed it, but always being honest. He loved that about Blaine, just like everything else he loved about Blaine.

Right now both of them were laying down on his bed, door open, of course.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, noticing how quiet Kurt had been for a while now.

"Just thinking." He replied lazily, not wanting to break the magic of this moment.

Blaine raised a hand to Kurt's face, gently stroking his chin, his cheek, his lips. "You'll be fine, you know."

"How can you know? And don't you dare say courage." He teased, a small smile finally gracing his lips. Blaine returned the smile, pleased at his work.

"No, not courage, you don't need it." Kurt raised an eyebrow at this curiously. Blaine leaned in closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. He pulled away only slightly, his eyelashes feathering Kurt's skin with butterfly kisses. "You are the most moral, compassionate, bravest person I know. You can take on anything." He moved lower to give Kurt a kiss on lips, slow but passionate. "And you will win." He whispered between their lips, but Kurt heard it. No, he felt it, in his heart, and that was enough for him.

**00000**

"I miss you."

Kurt was speaking to his laptop. Well, not his laptop, the inanimate object, but to the image of Blaine trying to adjust the webcam on his laptop to get the best view of himself. It was their weekly skype date. Not to say they didn't try to talk to each other every free moment they had, but it was difficult what with their busy schedules and two separate lives. He knew when he transferred how hard it would be to keep stay in a relationship with Blaine, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

"I miss you, too." The only boy replied, finally settling down after making sure everything was set up correctly and to his satisfaction.

"So, what exactly was it that you wanted to show me?" Kurt asked, having been teased for the last two days about something Blaine wanted to share with him. Really, that was just unfair, but still Blaine didn't relent, even under the threat of a break up. "But then you'll never find out, because this is specifically for my super amazing _boyfriend_." And well, Kurt couldn't argue with that now could he?

"Just, sit back and make sure your speakers are up." Kurt nodded and did what he was told. Blaine took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, well, not directly, but it felt like it. "Kurt, I told you before that I'm really, really bad with expressing my emotions, but with you, it's like it doesn't even matter."

Already Kurt was holding his breath. Really, when would this boy stop taking his breath away?

The opening chords of a song began floating through the speakers.

_Whenever this world gets the best of me _

_And it all goes wrong _

_I count down the hours till the time we meet _

_And I move along _

_'Cause I know that when I see you I will be _

It didn't have the grandeur of when Blaine sang to Jeremiah. He didn't have the same charisma or charm that he had when he sang with the Warblers or in front of the audience. It didn't even that the flirtatious tone as when he sang _Baby It's Cold Outside_ with Kurt. And yet, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to look away from the boy serenading him with nothing but a guitar and a low quality web cam. He was smiling like a damn fool.

_Happy as the sun, lighter than a feather _

_Walking on the clouds when we are together _

_Every day with you just keeps getting better _

_The world's as it should be, when are you here with me _

_Here with me _

_Whenever you leave, my heart skips a beat _

_Unless you are here, I am incomplete _

_Like an undone song _

_Only you inspire the melody in me _

This wasn't like when the other kids in glee would sing to their significant others. There was no audience, no one else to hear, to show up, to show off. This was raw, pure emotion. It was intimate, and it was true. The words "You move me..." were ringing in his ears as he listened to Blaine sing to him.

_How could I go wrong _

_When you are here with me _

_How could I be anything but smiling _

Kurt was on the verge of tears and he couldn't stop smiling as Blaine finished playing out the rest of the song.

_The worlds as it should be _

_When you are here, when you are here _

_When you are here with me_

Blaine looked up shyly from his guitar when he finished the song. He was looking for approval, some sort of acknowledgment that what he had done was right. That Kurt returned at least some portions of the feelings he had just put on display. The younger boy couldn't believe that after all this time Blaine still doubted his skills at romance.

"That was perfect, thank you."

"You're perfect."

**00000**

Finally, one night. One measly night full of tacky decor and spiked punch, they could be normal. For one night, Kurt Hummel didn't have to be the freak, the weirdo, the queer. For one night, he was just a teenage boy slow dancing at his prom in the arms of someone he loved.

Blaine was damn glad to be that one. He clung tight to Kurt, as if this was just some dream, and one minute he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He still thought it was, there was no way the stunning, beautiful person in his arms was the real deal. No one looked that perfect, no one who had to fight tooth and nail against the administration to just be allowed inside, and yet, here he was. The warrior, reaping his rewards. Perfect.

Blaine pulled away lightly to press his forehead against Kurt's. They looked at each other, eyes bright and full of adoration. If he wasn't so aware of the slew of jocks not to far from them, only being kept at bay by the ring of New Directions members and supportive teachers around them, he would lean down and kiss Kurt. Right now, in front of everyone, just because he could. Maybe he should. But then Kurt was leaning in, and coherent thought wasn't possible any longer.

Kurt was the one to break the kiss, moving to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You move me, Blaine."

He was pretty sure that was the end of him. He couldn't bring himself to care, though. Not anymore, because Blaine Anderson had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
